paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
T.I.C " Trussain Intelligence commission
T.I.C The Trussain Intelligence Commission is Takotas secret organization that fights for Justice and to keep God, Law, and order on top, He established this organization and Ancient order during the rise and founding of his nation. The T.I.C also became more powerful during the rise of the "Union" in Trussia, the organization itself operates in the shadows and is highly covert. Anyone is free to join but they must be brought before Takota and examined by the brain, which is a device Takota invented to read the thoughts and minds of others so he may know who they are and their intensions. Force size within the Capital: 360,832,742 million Force size outside the capital: 885,767,932,578 billion T.I.C oath We hold it to be self evident that we will serve the one true "God", That we will uphold his "Law" and we will keep "Order" in the glory of his name. We will obey his word and spread it to all those who wish to know it. From Upholding Law and justice to protecting and helping the innocent. We of T.I.C will be there uphold God, Law, and Order. -''Takota'' The Triple Towers T.I.C base of operations T-city Trussia. Home to the T.I.C's training facilities, Academy, Armory, and equipment storage, like tanks, aircraft etc. This is also where if the T.I.C ever has to go to war or fight, this is where the High Counsel members who are also on the WAR Counsel will be to lead the T.I.C incase of such a situation. The base of operations also takes in the new members and where they do "The Weeks Training" which is a transfer of centuries of training, knowledge, and history to the next generation to the order and organization. The Organization is based on God, Law, Order, and Justice for all. It is open to all and any who wish to join but once a Pups joins they can never leave the Order, because once they have join they are briefed on all of the Orders Laws, teachings, and secrets. Even though faced with this reality the Order has many freedoms and opportunities. Such as once implicated into the Order a new Pup member may either choose to go home and be called upon or they may go further into the Organizations secrets and covert operations. Once a member is implicated, they will be brought before Takota, and then they will receive "The Weeks Training" then upon graduating then the new member will choose their weapon of which will define them. T.I.C Sancturay, T- City home, to the members and to "The Ruling Counsels" to "The Order The T.I.C's Sanctuary is one of the most beautiful buildings within the Capital City. It is the second tallest towers which is 500 stories, second only to The Citadel which is 995 stories. Within The Sancturay is beautiful halls, artifacts, and the largest library within the Capital holding thousands of years of the nations history as well as the most Classified and important information that is key to the nations national security. The surrounding grounds are home to apartments, estates, gardens, Museums and churches. It is one of the most important and beautiful Places ever be built to house one of the most important Organization ever created. The T.S.F Police Force has a base within the grounds operate, police, and protect the Sanctuary. T.I.C Members On this basis everyone within the order and organization, is created Equal and have a fair say and Freedom of speech "Within Reason" within the system. Each Member is part of the General counsel which consists of all members, then there is The "High Counsel" which is made up of the most high ranking and Eternal members. The High Counsel takes into effect and oversees all operations, as well as making some of the most difficult Decisions that sometimes must be made. The General Counsel decides and makes the decision on a day to day basis, and organize to keep the peace. Allies and Enemies The T.I.C welcomes any and all allies as friends, and they will look out for them, such as if they are threatened or attacked T.I.C members, Police and Soldiers will come to there aid will the full force of The Trussain Military Might. If you try to harm T.I.C their agents, or families then they will keep coming after you again and again. So do not get on their bad side this is by far worse thing you could ever do even though they are very forgiving everyone has a limit so. Allies: Blackstar R.O.P.E. P.A.I.N Enemies: The Peace Keepers Roles, Combat, and Weapons Roles:" The T.I.C acts as peace keepers, secret Police, and Covert Military, as well as Defenders of the Faith. They keep God, Law,and order on top within the Trussain United Union and the world where it is needed. T.I.C commits secret and covert operations unlike any other organization in the world. They deploy fast and strict and deliver Justice to those who need it. Combat: When a T.I.C agent needs to fight, they will do it single handed with their primary weapon of choice, sometimes alone or in small groups based on the situation. Sometimes even though T.I.C members and agents are very skilled in combat, they need more muscle in a conflict. This is why The Grand Elite will serve beside them in battle since they are the most experienced fighting force of the T.R.A's army and never been defeated, so this makes them the best cadidates for such a task Weapons: When a Member graduate "The Weeks Training" The will be taken to the armory and choose their Weapon, that they will carry and fight with while in the Order. Choices consists of knives, swords, Pistols, Rifles, Shout Guns, submachine guns, and even Light Sabers, the new member will choose one or a combination, master It and carry it through out their membership. One of the several weapons carried by T.I.C operatives Addition duties In addition T,I,C also acts as Scientists and through this the organization houses the 5th largest amount of Scientific knowledge research in the Country, such as the Valuable "GODS Syrem" which is a medicine that can cure and prevent any kind of disease, injury, or damage to the body and mind. GODS Syrem This is one of the greatest achievements within the organization, this syrem can cure any disease or effect, it is manufactured by T.I.C and distributed throughout the country. The Syrem Itself is a living form it is designed to read ones sole and mind and whether they are to keep living or if it is their time to be called home. If the Syrem is ever to be stolen, then the syrem will turn into a vicious poison that will turn the person misusing to turn into a mindless fool or cause them to go into a limbo state. ( GOD'S Serum can 'NEVER' be countered it is to powerful and unknown to outsiders. Stealing or messing with it in a outside manner will lead to deadly outcomes The Grand Library of Trussia "The Great Library on T.I.C grounds" The Great Library which was built in the beginning of the nations founding holds the greatest collection of history and knowledge of Trussia. This leads it to hold amazing and beautiful pieces of literature, artifacts and secrets such as classified documents. The main collection is on the upper levels while everything else of the walls is held in the vaults of the underground city, Takota himself is the only one who has access to the vaults and it shall remain that way. Because of how important this knowledge is Takota put T.I.C in charge of guarding this information, The Great Library is on the back of the T.I.C Sanctuary within their walled area of the Capital city, T.I.C agent as well as T.S.F officers patrol and guard this most valuable asset so non of it will fall into the wrong hands. Takota himself knows where anything and everything is in this library since he personally built it and Collected the Information him self through his life. Phoenix Museum The Phoenix is another beautiful series of Structures that houses all of the TRussian history, art, and historical artifacts. The Museum is set over 6,355 acres and consists of 2.5 billion square feet of the main structure and its various buildings and Complexes. Such as for the art, Scientific wonders and the history that has spammed the years of Trussia. T.I.C curates maintains and adds to the colletion as well as guards it. T.I.C University T.I.C as well as being a secret organization also has and funds it's own University since one of the main function of the agency is learning, research and education. T.I.C University was founded by Takota during the beginning of Trussia and serves as one of the best institution for learning for the country. The Teachers and instructors of the University are T.I.C officers and retired police and Millitary official who chose to go on and teach the next incoming generation. The T.I.C University host many revered and honored troops, generals, and agents. The University is also branched of into several sub schools and universities. These sub schools will include several such as The Republic of The North's Naval and air force academies. T.I.C University Tower During the construction of the Trussian Capital and state, the University was established for the further expansion the minds with the growing of the countries foundations, virtues, and knowledge. The purpose of the Tower is to show the gleaming Truth of God and the wisdom he has to show us. T.I.C University Library The University Library is much of a scaled down version of the Grand library. It is very beautiful from its expansive book collection to the achitechture and gardens. It stands as the 5th largest library with in the Trussian Capital. T-city Campus The Campus serves for additional education to the T.I.C as well as for the population. It also spans as several academies, military, and naval schools around the capital and throughout the Trussian United Union. Origins T.I.C AKA the Enforcers were created to help protect, defend, and fight for their beliefs. The organization was started as a early attempt to protect themselves during the darks times. After independence was won during the First Revolution, the Enforces gained in number and strength. Their primary objectives have always been to "Enforce" and Protect God, Law, and order. T.I.C has advanced and changed throughout the years but they have sill retained their main idea and course. T.I.C has later been dedicated to keeping the peace, helping the defenseless, and fighting Evil. T.I.C Armed Forces The T.I.C has many troops, gear and equipment at their disposal. The Majority of the forces are engaged in covert operations and Protecting the Borders and citizens. These Covert agents are known as the Enforces. The main part of T.I.C's fighting Forces consist of the "Grand Elite" which serves as the Majority of T.I.C's fighting Force. The "Grand Elite" are by far the most advanced am experienced fighting force. They have never been defeated in any major conflict as well as ready at a moments notice. Note that T.I.C and its forces are very powerful and experienced, they will avoid a fight but if needed they will fight and win. So because not to make them mad if you do then turn the other way and run. T.I.C military forces. Covert agents. T.I.C Enforcers. Military Force: "Grand Elite" T.I.C Navy T.I.C being equipped for combat and peace mission needs a large fleet to help transport its troops, agents and supplies acroos their universe or to out worlds where they are needed. So because of this the Trussain 10th navy fleet has been assigned to operate for and with them and only them. The Fleet is commanded by Admiral Raider jones at the fleets home port of the "Republic of The North". The Fleet has become the third largest in the navy, it has 10,565,777 vessels and 3.5 million aircraft. The fleet nicknamed the navy raiders is tuff and strict is any situation on or off active duty. Facing them down results in two situations, death or running in the other direction. On the other side they are very admired do to reaching out to troubled regions to offer peace and relief with their agents and supplies in war zones or from starvation of any kind T.I.C will be their with wagging tales. T.I.C Peace Doctrine This is one of the ancient writing T.I.C and Trussia live by. Romans 5:1:Therefore, since we have been Justified through faith, we have peace with God through our lord Jesus Christ. T.I.C Science and Technology Members Takota: Leader Smoky RockyThecopups Oc Character entered the order after he, Chase, and Rocky helped Takota save his homeland. Afterwards Takota liked what he saw in Smoky and this would lead to him entering "The Order". Tanner: Charlie Tanners Oc character came on board after he and Takota were on the trail of the same perp, this encounter would lead to him becoming a member under Classified reasons, and then shortly after T.I.C and Black Star forming an alliance thanks to Tanner. JO: Takotas younger brother, and second in command, as well as a Police Detective. Christina: Tanners partner. Duke: Shadow Supremes Oc character who is the Lead technology officer and tech specialist for T.I.C Talon: Chase is King Oc Character, Military and Security Officer at "The Triple Towers", as well as a mentor for "The Weeks Training" Freezer: Takotas best and most loyal friend, he is a combat and tactical specialist for T.I.C Raider: He is a navy Admiral of the 10th fleet who operates navy operations for T.I.C Speeder Moon Stealth officer. Dauntless He is a lead Medic and Ambassador for T.I.C and the Trussian United Union. Category:Fanon Category:Organization Category:Fanon Characters Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories